


The Title

by Shaniamr



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck's eyelashes, Buck's lips, Eddie cant handle them and neither can I, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, buddie, but not, christopher is here, eddie really wants to suck bucks dicKKKKKKKK', hopefully sooooon, i don't know how to tag, i mean FUCKKK, i meannnnnn we all saw that scene and we KNOW what was going on, not sure if i should tag that or not but i will either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Buck starts talking about some title and Eddie's mind is driftin' off.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	The Title

**Author's Note:**

> What was Eddie thinking about during the ICONIC scene??

Eddie made sure Christopher was entranced in the movie they’d put on for him before he started towards the kitchen. Buck had already beat him to the fridge grabbing two beers for the both of them. Eddie leaned back against the counter closest to the living room, keeping his eye on Christoper. 

“Look, things got a little outta hand for both of us” Eddie said, gripping the beer Buck had opened for him. “Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Why ‘cause you’d rather do it?” Buck asked. He brought his bottle us to his lips, flashing a little smirk at Eddie. 

Eddie choked on his mouthful of beer as his brain short circuited. He swallowed as his mouth went dry. His eyes flitted over his best friends face.

“Excuse me?” He finally said when his brain caught up with the situation. There was no way Buck was doing what he thought he was doing.

“I thought for sure that day in the grocery store you were gonna take a swing at me” Eddie laughed at the implication. He knew what he meant, but he also knew he would never intentionally hurt this man in front of him. This man whom he trusted most with his life.

“But you didn’t deserve that. I wouldn’t do that.” Eddie took another sip of his beer and flashed Buck a smirk of his own. His eyes trailing over his body as he looked him up and down. “You’re on blood thinners.” 

Buck laughed and straighten from his position leaning against the fridge. A heated look crossed his face, as he stalked towards Eddie. He leaned against the island counter. “I’d still take you.”

“Oh,” Eddie replied. “You think so.” 

“I know.” Buck walked around the counter to stand in ground of Eddie. He looked Eddie up and down. Eddie’s eyes flicked down to look at his plump lower lip, bitten red between his teeth. His cock twitched to life and his eyes glazed over with intensity. Buck half-smirked as he looked into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie took another sip of his beer. “You wanna go for the title?” 

His voice was husky, rough as he leaned into Eddie’s personal space. His eyelashes fluttered and Eddie’s mouth went dry as all blood flowed south.

“And if I do.” Eddie drained the rest of his beer, setting it on the counter behind him. His eyes darkened as he looked at his best friend, his cock hard enough to cut steel. 

“Then you better hope those hands are too hurt from all that macho man fighting,” Buck stated, fluttering his lashes again and moving closer to Eddie. His lips stretched into his giant killawatt smile. “You’re gonna need ‘em for Street Fighter.” 

With that statement, Buck turned and started walking back toward the living room telling Christopher all about how he was going to whoop his dad in video games. Eddie was shocked, confused, and so hard he could cut glass. He stared after his best friend, who was setting up the game console and talking animatedly with his son. Eddie smiled, looking at the two boys fondly, thinking there was no where else he’d rather be. 

“Come on Diaz!” Buck hollered out, search out Eddie from the living room. He smiled at him and fluttered his eyes again from across the apartment.“Ready to get your butt kicked?” 

“You wish Buckley!” Eddie smiled and adjusted himself in his pants, making his way to join his boys in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This one was hella short and I really wanted to leave it that way. I know I hate short shits but I hope you all enjoyed!  
> I definitely plan to write more about these boys as they have stolen my heart!  
> Please leave kudos and comments!! I would love to know what you thought and if you want more!
> 
> Also feel free to message me over on tumblr @asteroidbill and send me requests!!


End file.
